


POI-Easter stuff

by whomii2



Series: POI Holiday fic (unrelated) [18]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Easter, Easter Eggs, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2





	POI-Easter stuff

Random POI Easter doodles

 

  
Good Egg or Bad Egg, if its Easter we'll find you

 

 

  
Harold Finch, a true Egghead

  
Two Bad Eggs

  
Root--the Scrambled Egg

  
Marshmellow Egg Reese was unique in the Agency--his tough outer shell protected his soft mushy core  
(The other agents were mostly nuts inside)

 

  
Reese underwent a slow boil when Stanton poached him away from Donnelly.  But it worked out in the end when both Stanton and Snow ended up fried

 

  
Finch is a bit dismayed when he has a run in with a Peep

  
Stripes with polka dots Mr Reese?  How gauche!


End file.
